The Shattered Glass
by Nicole Lo
Summary: This story is surrounded by one week, one secret, one mistake that changes everything in Scott's life. And how does Maiku fit into this whole thing? Might be "R" later.
1. Default Chapter

The Shattered Glass By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Summary: Before Scott and Shelby, before Horizon even, Scott meets Maiku. They form an unlikely friendship . it's not exactly a relationship, they're just friends with benefits. One mistake follows another until Elaine comes and all thoughts of Maiku are erased. While Scott struggles to go on, Maiku lives with a secret all her own . a secret that doesn't come out until years later, when she finds herself at Horizon with Scott.  
  
Chapter One: Remember When  
  
"Who's this girl you're setting me up with?" Scott asked Mary who continued to drive her new Lexus towards the hang-out. Although it was conveniently across town, it was worth the trip.  
  
"I'm not setting you up with anyone. This is Paul's cousin. He can't make it and I'm the only one that knows her."  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"Because you love me so much and I'm the most beautiful woman that you'll ever meet." Mary gave Scott a huge smile while parking the car. She got out and slammed the door. "Come on!"  
  
"I'm just trying to remember why I'm doing this. Explain it to me once again."  
  
"I'm not falling for this one again." Mary ignored his puppy dog face. She opened the door and tugged on his arm. "Get out."  
  
"Not until you explain this to me." Mary tried pulling his arm one more time. She backed away from the car, giving up.  
  
"Don't go anywhere." She rolled her sunglasses off the top of her head onto her face.  
  
  
  
"They don't allow smoking in here." Mary told Maiku who was just about to light a cigarette.  
  
"Took you long enough to get here. I thought I was going to have to drive around in my imaginary car to find Paul's house." Mary rolled her eyes. Maiku hadn't changed much. She still had that movie star 'tude and the bad-ass chick look to go along with it.  
  
"If you follow me, we'll get going."  
  
"I want a shake." Maiku commanded.  
  
"Do you have money?"  
  
"Look blondie, cut the holier than thou act. I've got a lot of things on my mind and your pissy attitude is not working for me." Maiku walked past Mary whose jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"What a snob. I don't even have blonde hair." She mumbled. "Just go out to the car . do you remember-" Maiku was already out the door before Mary could finish her sentence. "One milkshake coming right up."  
  
  
  
"Is this Mary's car?" Maiku yelled over the loud music, her thick Louisiana accent showing through.  
  
"Why?" Scott turned the radio off.  
  
"She's taking me home."  
  
"So, you're Paul's cousin?" Scott looked her up and down. This girl was something else, with her bright red hair which contrasted with her tan Hawaiian skin and dark eyes.  
  
"If you're a stalker or something, I'm warning you . I could kick your flat behind in a heartbeat."  
  
"I'm sure you like looking at my butt . Do I know you from somewhere?" Scott wondered.  
  
"I don't know, do you?" Maiku popped a piece of gum in here mouth and began chewing abruptly.  
  
"I'm Scott."  
  
"Maiku." She stuck out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"A handshake? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Take it or leave it." Maiku rolled her eyes. This kid was way immature for a . well she didn't know how old he was, but he looked like he could be at least seventeen. Scott shook her hand, but not without kissing it first. "Eck." Mary finally arrived at the car, with two milkshakes in her hand. "You should consider keeping him on a leash."  
  
Maiku wiped her hand off on the seat as Mary handed her a milkshake. "Chocolate. Bad idea honey. It's not good for my skin."  
  
"I'll take it then, Scott offered, reaching for her drink." Maiku pushed his hand away.  
  
"You wish. I'll take it, but the second I break out you'll have to explain to my agent why. Pimples do NOT look good on camera." She continued to fuss.  
  
"Neither does red hair." Mary mumbled, climbing into the driver's seat. Scott moved into the back- seat.  
  
"So, you're in the movies?"  
  
"Duh. I just said that."  
  
"Well, so have I ." Scott lied as he and Maiku engaged in a shallow conversation about their "image." Mary was about ready to scream by the time they reached Paul's house.  
  
"Is THIS is?" Maiku asked in a some-what snooty tone.  
  
"No, I just decided to drive you around for an hour and drop you off at some random house." Maiku made a face at Mary.  
  
"Well, that works too just as long as you guys have planned a surprise party for me." Maiku popped a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. "That's better." She whispered. "Just remember to bring that one along with you," Maiku demanded, pointing to Scott and winking.  
  
(A/N: This beginning was a little cheesy and kind of trivial compared to the final product and the revealing of the secret, but I have to set-up the story first. Just three little reviews and I'll write more . just three . -NL) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Don't You Leave Me  
  
(A/N: See, I told you it would be cheesy, but this chapter isn't. Trust me. It's a lot better than the first one, so keep reading.)  
  
Maiku blinked back tears as she thought about that first night when she had first met Scott. It wasn't that night that held such pain and bad memories for her. The nights that followed . . . their first goodbye . . . being reunited . . . Elaine.  
  
**************************FLASHBACK*********************  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Maiku." Scott embraced the small-framed girl that he hadn't seen in almost a year. She had changed a lot since then. For one thing, there was her hair, which was no longer red, but mahogany brown that got lighter as it went down. The tips were a pale bleached blonde. Scott stroked her hair. "This is something different."  
  
Maiku smiled, still wrapped in Scott's arms. "It's better than the red . I mean, what was I thinking?!" Maiku kept talking about how much things had changed since they last saw each other. Her coal-black eyes sparkled whenever she looked up at him.  
  
Scott took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her. It came as a surprise to her. Everything became silent. The noise about the airport seized to exist.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Maiku shook her head and looked away, shyly. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Now's not a good time." Maiku slid out of Scott's reach and began to walk in the direction of baggage. Scott, still wondering what he had done wrong, followed her, as did the cameras that had somehow sneaked up on Maiku as she let her guard down.  
  
She grabbed her bags only to be bombarded with a news reporter and cameras. "Maiku is this your new love interest . . . Maiku can you tell us about your relationship with . . ."  
  
"Let's get out of here." Maiku grabbed Scott's arm and took off. They probably captured the kiss between the two and the embrace, no doubt. All that little break did was make her life even more hectic than before.  
  
"What was that back there?" Scott asked, Maiku shrugged not even wanting to think about how ballistic her mom would go once this got out. Jackson would understand . hopefully.  
  
************************End of Flashback**********************  
  
  
  
"Jackson." Maiku whispered, looking over the man that she had once loved so much. That all disappeared when she came back to visit Scott again. But there was one recognizable difference between the two- Jackson was there for the drama . . . when it counted. Scott had run out. Even more importantly, he had been the one that caused it all.  
  
"Yes?" He responded. Maiku looked close to a break-down as the taxi stopped. They pulled up to the hospital. Things weren't looking up for January and Maiku was afraid to hear the latest update.  
  
"She doesn't deserve this ." Maiku sighed and buried her tears in Jackson's chest. January was barely holding on . her condition had worsened over- night and her chances for living where slim to none. "She might not be here tomorrow."  
  
"We can only pray now . . . that's all we can do."  
  
(A/N: See, wasn't this chapter better than the first? I know there are a lot of missing sections to the story, but all will reveal itself as long as you keep reading and reviewing. So stay tuned!!! -NL (AND, they'll be a lot of flip-flopping from then to now until the 6th or 7th chapter when Maiku heads to Horizon Yah!!!! ( )) 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: I'll Be The Embrace That Keeps You Warm  
  
********************FLASHBACK********************  
  
There was silence all the way to Scott's house. Maiku didn't know what to say and Scott could tell that she needed time to think on her own. "We're here." Scott whispered, bringing her back to reality. Maiku hopped out of the car, following Scott all the way. "Do you want me to carry that too?" Scott wondered.  
  
"No. I think I can handle it." She responded, the color returning to her face. As they walked up the driveway, Maiku was in awe. "You actually live here?"  
  
"Yeah . . . my dad . . ." His voice trailed off as a petite, brown- haired woman walked out of a silver Bentley.  
  
"Scotty." She waved and walked towards them.  
  
"Who is that?" Maiku asked, without getting a response. Scott was completely mesmerized by this woman. A younger girl followed the woman. With her jet black, long stringy hair, she had an odd, creepy vibe that followed her.  
  
"How have you been?" The woman asked.  
  
"Fine, since you're here Elaine." Scott flirted as the woman started to gently caress his arm. Maiku was about ready to puke. And the girl, who slightly resembled "Elaine" didn't look too happy either.  
  
"Is your father in?" She asked, pretending like Maiku and her daughter weren't even there.  
  
Maiku decided to start her own conversation. But, the girl beat her to it. "Who are you- wait . . . you're Scott's friend."  
  
"Yeah." Maiku began to search for something else to say. She looked back at Scott.  
  
"They'll be awhile." The girl began to walk towards the house. Maiku struggled to follow her.  
  
"And you-" Maiku didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
"I'm Carla, and you're ." She stopped walking, almost colliding with Maiku. ". Maiku Meki."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"You were in the Spider Man remake." Carla replied matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
Scott finally came into the house thirty minutes later. Half of Maiku's things were already unpacked. Scott knocked on the door, interrupting the process. "Where'd you disappear to?"  
  
Maiku stood up. "Me? You're the one who was flirting with some forty- year old lady."  
  
"Actually, she's thirty-one." Scott smiled.  
  
"See what I mean? You like her don't you?" Scott walked all the way into the room and closed the door.  
  
"You're jealous, aren't you?" Maiku shook her head.  
  
"Do I look jealous?" Scott was going to say yeah, but something about the way that Maiku was looking at him told him otherwise. He walked towards her slowly, seizing another chance to kiss her.  
  
Carla burst into the guest room. "It's time for dinner." And as quickly as she came, she was gone.  
  
"She's a little creepy, don't you think?" Maiku asked.  
  
"That's just a cover." Scott grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs. Together.  
  
***********************End of Flashback*********************  
  
(A/N: Review, review, review!!!) 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: For You're the Sun that Breaks the Storm  
  
"So, she's moved in has she?" Maiku wondered while folding Scott's socks along with hers, as well as organizing them.  
  
"Just like you have." Somehow, she had decided to stay at the Barringer's instead of her own cousin's house. But no one seemed to notice, or mind. "Would you stop doing that?" Her neat-freak habits started off as a blessing, but a few weeks later, it was a huge burden, at least that's what it was to Scott.  
  
"Doing what?" Maiku started to smack on some gum. She didn't even notice that she was doing anything.  
  
"Cleaning up everything."  
  
"But this place is so filthy. How can you live like this?" Regardless of how she felt, Maiku stopped folding the small articles of clothing. Scott finished his sandwich, leaving tiny morsels of bread and cheese all over.  
  
Instinctively, Maiku picked up the paper towel that he had dropped and brushed the particles into her hand. She headed to the trash can "Maiku." Scott began. "Sorry ." the corners of her face gave him a slight frown, but she was only half-serious. He then wrapped his muscular arms around her barely- there waist area. Scott's lips brushed her deeply dimpled cheek. Maiku blushed after his mouth found its way to her neck.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She smiled mysteriously as Scott ran his hands over her perfectly chiseled, and now revealed stomach. This action unmasked a small tattoo of a fairy and a pear-shaped birthmark near her belly button.  
  
There was only one thing ruining this nearly-perfect moment. Maiku hadn't completely broken it off with Jackson. He was just too nice . who would want to loose him? But, then again, that was the source of most of their problems. Niceness- being too nice . a push-over some would say.  
  
Meanwhile, Scott continued to explore every curve and crevice on Maiku's body. He didn't even notice that her mind was not on him, but on another guy. "Dad's not home, but Elaine would not be too happy to see this." Carla barged in. Scott didn't even bother to pretend like he was innocent. This wasn't the first time that she'd caught them "near-doing-the-act."  
  
Maiku had been "staying" with the Barringer's for quite sometime, but to her, it was still odd that Carla considered Scott's dad her dad. True, their parents were serious, obviously, but talk of marriage was a least a couple of months away. But, knowing Elaine, it would be sooner.  
  
"Can't you knock?" Scott asked about five minutes later, knowing that Carla never knocked. She just barged. Still, he was a little annoyed that she had ruined the moment.  
  
"The door was open." Carla spun on the balls of her feet. "Next time close it." She left before a real argument could begin. Scott immediately closed the door after Carla's departure.  
  
"Now, where were we?" He grinned mischievously, gliding over to Maiku who was pulling her shirt back down over her head. It was odd that her expression hadn't changed since Carla came in. "Are you okay?" Scott wondered, kissing her on the forehead. She closed her eyes as she felt a different kind of warmth on her forehead.  
  
Why on the forehead, Maiku thought to herself. That was a Jackson move all the way, and it annoyed her that she couldn't think about anything else. Her friendship with Scott was blossoming into something she never thought it could be, but here she is thinking about Jackson. "There's something I need to do." Scott backed off as Maiku headed towards the phone on the other side of the house. Privacy was something that she really craved at this moment.  
  
  
  
"So, she finally left you alone." Elaine joked. She had on a deep red sun-dress and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. "If she was smart she wouldn't have." Elaine winked at Scott flirtatiously.  
  
"Yeah." Scott said detached. His mind was focused on Maiku's sudden departure.  
  
"Don't sweat it. Whatever little fight you two got in- let's just say I'm sure it'll rub away quickly." Elaine seemed to read his mind with her last statement. She gave him a genuine smile, running her hands through his hair.  
  
"We didn't-" Scott began.  
  
"Your father won't be here for a while will he?" Scott shook his head. Elaine closed the door. As she walked back, she was only inches from Scott's body. "Good." She whispered, tracing a line down Scott's torso with her perfectly manicured finger. "You can join me in the hot tub then." She demanded.  
  
As Elaine began to leave, Scott actually said something. But, it was something that would do more damage than good. "When?"  
  
"I'll let you know."  
  
  
  
"Jackson." Maiku whispered, barely able to speak. This was going to be tough.  
  
"Hey Maiye. How's your break been?" He gave her a small laugh. It was good hearing from the love of his life.  
  
"Good, unless the press decided to tear me down somehow." Maiku hinted, hoping that her air-port encounter with Scott had not been recorded.  
  
"They have put out a couple of things about you, but I know they aren't true."  
  
Maiku winced at the next question that came out of her mouth. "What exactly did the press say?" This was unusual for her. Normally, she didn't want to know.  
  
"It's not important. Maiye, what's going on at your cousin's? You don't sound too good."  
  
"Just tell me." Maiku demanded, a little sick of being called Maiye at this point.  
  
"Okay." He sighed. "There was a huge article about you and your new lover." Jackson smirked. "They had a fake picture and all of you two all over each other . I know it was just a fan though."  
  
Maiku got deadly quiet. She was afraid to say anything. If she did then Jackson might find out the truth. And if she didn't . Maiku didn't know if she could keep lying, by omission, anymore.  
  
"Maiye, would you say something?"  
  
There was heavy breathing over the phone. "What if- What if I told you that it wasn't a lie." She practically whispered.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"It was a hug." Maiku lied, trying to redeem herself.  
  
"It was more than that . stop lying to me." Jackson's anger rose. "Have you done stuff with him?!"  
  
"Depends on what you mean by stuff." Jackson slammed the phone down and all the Maiku heard was the dial tone. She sat down on the couch, with her head in her hands. This was not what she expected, not at all.  
  
(A/N: I finally updated!! Yah! I hope that you guys are liking what you read. The next two chapters will be about Scott and Elaine's relationship, as well as Maiku's involvement in it all. Then, things will be told in the present, not the past, as something dramatic happens in Maiku's life to change everything and the whole dynamics of this story. Hope you enjoyed it. -NL) 


	5. Chapter Five I'm Not Scared

The Shattered Glass-

Chapter Five: I'm Not Scared

**Flashback**

Maiku had already called Jackson back at least three times, but each time ended up being worse than the last. After a while, he just stopped picking up the phone.

"Scott, Scott!" Maiku ran through the house crying. She still didn't know where anything was and she felt so alone looking through empty room after empty room. Deciding that it was a lost cause, Maiku walked closer to the patio door which lead to the Jacuzzi. Maybe some fresh air would help. She stopped in her tracks, noticing that she was interrupting something. Both Scott and Elaine were in the Jacuzzi.

Immediately, without even noticing her presence, Elaine got up and walked around toward the door, Maiku hid in the nearby bush, praying that no one would see her. As Elaine walked by, Maiku realized her presence went undetected.

Still spent from what had happened between her and Jackson, tears began streaming down her face. Moments later, she heard quiet footsteps walking towards her. Bracing herself for the worst, Maiku covered her head with her hands, preparing for the worst. Instead, she got Scott.

"What are you doing out here?" He wondered. "Did you come to see if anyone was threatening your position?" He joked, suddenly noticing that Maiku wasn't smiling. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Scott helped her out of the bushes, wrapping his wet body around her dry clothing.

"I just—I just ruined everything. Jackson found out about us and …I don't know what to think." She began.

"How?" Scott wondered, knowing that a, they'd barely done anything and b, they'd been really careful about kissing in public.

"Paparazzi has a way of finding out everything. There's probably someone out here now getting all of this one tape." Maiku stood up, forcing herself to stop burdening Scott with all of her problems. They never talked about sad stuff before or wasted each other's time by crying.

"What do you want me to do?"

"There's nothing you can do. I can't go back home and … I just want everything to be normal." She responded as tears resurfaced on her face. Maiku shivered against the cool breeze.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Scott helped her back into the house, leading her to his room and looking for a clean towel. Maiku began to peel off her clothes quietly, only thinking about how much she had hurt Jackson and how she had absolutely no one. No one.

"It's over." She whispered. "It's over!" Maiku yelled as Scott rushed over to her, handed her one of his t-shirts to wear, and left her to change.

Scott walked back into the room a few minutes later, all dried off except for his hair, which was still fairly damp. He sat on his bed, as Maiku sat in the corner, her face buried in her hands.

"I'm going to bed soon." He informed her, growing tired.

"C-Could I stay in here tonight?" Maiku wondered, frantically needing someone to replace what she had just lost. Maybe if she pretended like Scott knew her the way Jackson did, she'd be able to cope. Otherwise, she'd crumble. Unable to further destroy her, Scott nodded as she climbed onto the unoccupied side of the bed. She shivered suddenly, feeling cold all over.

**End of Flashback**

"You feeling okay?" Jackson wondered, walking over to Maiku and hugging her softly. Taking in his scents instantly made her feel better.

"I don't know what to say or do. I could be losing her." Maiku admitted, unable to take anymore loss in her family.

"But we can't think that way. We have to pray for her." Jackson offered, trying to bring some hope.

"I am praying, but there's something that I have to do. There's something that I … Her father needs to know he's a father and that he has a little girl back here that's holding on for him."

"You're not thinking about going to Horizon are you?" Jackson wondered as Maiku nodded unsurely.

"I was supposed to be there anyway." She laughed to herself. "Maybe I still belong there." At times like these, it became harder and harder to let go of her addiction, to put down the cigarette, which she had in her hand now, and face reality.

"January needs you."

"She needs her father." Maiku shot back.

"I'm her father," Jackson said, still in denial.

"I know what I have to do." Maiku got up and headed towards the door. She was going to make it to Horizon and tell Scott the truth, even if it killed her. Even though the thought of it had already made her body start to deteriorate.

(A/N: No update in about TWO YEARS, but I finally got it together. Thank you so much for supporting my work. I'll try to update once a month least, and if you want more and I'm taking too long give me suggestions in an e-mail. Much love. –NL)


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: One Way or Another**

**

* * *

  
**

**************************FLASHBACK****************************

"Rise and shine." Carla walked into Scott's room waking up Maiku who was the only person in the house that was still sleeping.

"What … who …" She mumbled, incoherently her eyes half-open.

"We're getting ready to go out, you know make an appearance at some country club event or something." Carla informed Maiku.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Well, even though you're just visiting, you're part of the family now so you're invited."

"I'm very, very, very _not _the country club type." Maiku reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"So you're ditching it?"

"You can join me … I was thinking about doing something more fun with my hair." Sure." Carla smiled, happy to be included in something, finally.

During the time when they skipped the family outing, Maiku convinced Carla to turn her hair from a light brown to a dark blonde.

It was Scott's reaction that Maiku had been awaiting.

"Blonde?"

"Blonde." She approached him, giving him a warm hug. Every time she was this close to Scott, it made her think about her last conversation with Jackson. "Like it?" She looked up at Scott who wasted no time placing his lips onto hers.

"It's cute." He kissed her again, taking her hand and leading her outside. The two of them walked through Scott's endless backyard, not stopping until he scooped her up suddenly. "I missed you today."

"I know." Maiku's lips brushed his as Scott stroked her hair, engaging in acting on his most prominent desires right now, to have Maiku.

* * *

It was weird how that day reminded her of Horizon and it was even stranger that Maiku had let herself get so wrapped up with Scott that she didn't… she didn't even think about protecting herself. She didn't think about the consequences, but just how it felt to be one with him.

She bid the cab driver goodbye, thinking about how she, Maiku Meki, had fallen from grace. The Paparazzi had done their research and found out that she was going to Horizon, found out about January's condition, but she was only a sub-page to bigger stars like Jurnee Smollet and Megan Goode.

"I'm glad you've decided to join us and … of your own accord. That's admirable." A tall, friendly man approached her. That must've been Peter.

"Nice to meet you." Maiku answered back. "And thank you so much for allowing me to be here. I know twenty-one is a little old but--"

"We do have a young adult division, up to 23 years."

"So do I have to go to the separate camp or--"

"Seeing that you just turned nineteen _yesterday_ … we'll put you with older kids. No sweat." Peter was joined by an auburn-brown-haired woman who, along with a couple of others, helped to gather her bags.

Maiku went through the inspection like everyone else, finding every crevice of her entire body being checked out for hidden drugs or whatever. She didn't care. The feeling that she was feeling now … it prevented her from having any shame.

Her main reason for coming here was her daughter. Scott had to know.

"Okay, I'm sorry we had to take away the shirt you were wearing … we don't condone sayings about suicides, even if it's taken in jest." The woman explained … Sophie … the blonde.

"So, we wear uniforms here. That's fine."

"Yes. No shorts. No sleeveless tops, no low tops. No crop tops. No---"

"I get it. Baby tees, pants and capris are allowed."

"Also…" Sophie continued. "No piercings of any kind real or fake. No tattoos, no jewelry, no spikey hair, no cigarettes no drugs…" She continued on with the list before handing Maiku a few band-aids. "For your tattoos … the one on your belly button, wrist, foot and the one behind your neck.

"Wow." Maiku breathed to herself. "Do I have to shave off my hair too?"

"It's optional." She shrugged. "You can get bonus points and maybe we'll let you out early." Sophie opened the door, waiting for Maiku to walk out first. "But that's not likely and Maiku … the bathroom's to the left." Maiku took the pile of clothing that Sophie handed to her and tried not to think about where it came from or whose body it had been on.

When she came out, she was in a bright red shirt and black cargo capris. At least she looked normal.

"Okay, I'm done. Now what?"

"I'd like you to meet your team leader … this is David. A former cliffhanger, but now Ridge Runner."

"A what?"

"Your group." He gave her a genuine smile as Maiku followed him, scanning the place. "Do you have someone in your group named Scott?"

"Oh, you mean Scott _Barringer_?"

"Yeah." She perked up suddenly.

"No." David smiled, delighting in seeing her disappointment. Scott, Scott, Scott. Forget Scott. He rolled his eyes, happy to be out of that group with him. "Hey, aren't you that Hollywood starlet? We've all been waiting for you."

* * *

When Maiku found herself facing her new group of Ridge Runners, of assorted skin complexions and textures, it felt oddly familiar to her. It was like being in front of the paparazzi, or doing some sort of pre-scheduled interview that was completely staged.

Only this time, she had to be real. It was necessary to get what she could get from this place, find Scott, tell him and then leave.

"We're waiting." An impatient Asian girl spoke up, with obvious scars from past assaults stretching the length of her face and arms.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. You're the starlet." David grinned again as Maiku took in a deep breath.

"Here, I'm not." She looked over to her team leader, Sophie. "Right now I'm just a normal person. And I feel … anxiety. I don't know how he's going to take the news…"

* * *

Scott Barringer was off breaking the rules again, lying with Shelby beside him and kissing her in a way that was forbidden at Horizon. That was why they had run off together. Daisy was keeping watch for them and hopefully their absences would go virtually unnoticed.

"I think you just might love me." Shelby noted, repeating something she routinely said to him. As she did so, she sat up, running her hands through what used to be his blond curls. They had been replaced by a short military cut, reminiscent of his few months in service. "Only you would be rejected by the military for your mental instability."

"I couldn't be away from you for that long." Scott replied, kissing the top of her closed eye lid.

"One day they're going to figure out what we're doing and kick us out for good. We don't belong here." She added, turning so that her back was to the sky and her face could fully study his.

"I pray that day never comes." Scott closed his eyes as Shelby rested her head on his shoulder. Love. Young love.

"So we'll stay here forever."

"Forever then."

* * *

When Scott left Shelby, regretfully, he felt elated. She was his own personal high and Scott had no need to turn back to cocaine, alcohol or even cigarettes.

It was a wonderful feeling and with his endorphins kicking and running on high, he rushed down the path hoping that Peter hadn't noticed his absence. Scott ran faster and faster until only a collision between his body and that of another, stopped him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay." The girl pulled on her shirt, looking down and when she looked up those blue-gray eyes were waayyy too familiar.

"Maiku Meki … what are you doing here?"

"What kind of greeting is that?" She answered, running her hands through her recently chopped reddish-black hair and trying not to show her cards just yet. But Maiku had a big bomb to drop and it was headed straight for Scott Barringer.

* * *

(A/N: Trying to finish this one out too. Review. Luv. --NL)


End file.
